Somewhere Only We Know
by inyoureyesifoundgrace
Summary: Stefan's thoughts in 2x20 when he and Elena go off for some time alone before the sacrifice.


I don't own anything- Vampire Diaries is CW and L.J. Smith's property and the song is Keane's. This is placed in 2x20 when Stefan and Elena go off for some time together before the sacrifice. Hope you enjoy it.  
>-D<p>

Somewhere only we know

_I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<em>

There was no one in the woods, as I thought. I knew the path, I walked on it too many times to forget.

As we arrived at the waterfall, Elena exhaled a deep breath and looked at it with awe.

"It's beautiful." And it really was.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin <em>

As we walked, my mind wandered. Where did our simple life go? I missed it, as Elena did. Back on the times we met, there were no sacrifices to do, no blood to lose. Only my crazy brother wanting to set our crazy girlfriend free from a spelled tomb. It was simple enough for me.

I was getting tired of this, and I kind of felt the years I lived on my shoulders. I felt old, and wise, even if I wasn't.

I needed Elena to accept what she was turning in, because I needed _her. _Forever.

_I came across a fallen tree  
>I felt the branches of it looking at me<br>Is this the place we used to love?  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? <em>

I watched the landscape, and a brief sigh escaped my mind. Here was where I wanted to be, but still the weight of the sacrifice oppressed us, and our eyes and thoughts were tinged with worry. I was really looking forward for a quiet, smooth existence when I came back here, and it turned out to be everything but quiet and smooth. I hoped for rest, but it was neglected me -it was neglected to all of us.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

I watched Elena with nostalgia, looking forward to her departure. I knew she didn't want this to happen. I knew she missed the times when she didn't know me, or Damon, or Katherine, the times when Caroline and Tyler were human and when John was still her uncle and Jenna her aunt and not her guardian. And obviously, when her parents were alive, or when Vicki was alive. Or when Bonnie's grandmother was alive. I knew she missed it, even if she loved me... And I also knew I should've stayed outside of her life. But I needed her.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know? _

The sacrifice was close, but I wanted us to pass some time alone somewhere no one could find us.

I acknowledged that she could die and not come back to life as a vampire, after Klaus killed her, and that was the reason I brought her here. I wanted to savour every single moment left to us. I wanted to feel that humanity she so easily kept me locked on.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin <em>

I hugged her suddenly, as we were walking to the top.

"What is this for?" She asked me, laughing.

"Nothing in particular" I told her, even if it wasn't quite true -I hugged her because I wanted to make sure she was still herself. Sweet, caring, _human_ Elena. The fear that she could fall and kill herself terrified me; I cursed Damon and Klaus and Katherine and Elijah for that. I missed the time everything was easy. When I actually felt like a seventeen years old boy in love with his girlfriend and not a one hundred sixty two years old vampire in love with the doppelganger of the crazy vampire who turned him.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know? _

Here was where we could feel protected and loved by nature -even if there weren't witches around. We sat on the grass on the top of the hill, and I placed a kiss on Elena's cheek. This could be the end of everything, and I was happy we were here. Alone, in the peace before the mayhem.

_This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know?  
><em>  
>This was the turning point; no one knew how things would be like when this mess was over.<p>

But, as we were somewhere only we knew, no one and nothing could touch us here, that seemed to us like the top of the world.

Things were quiet and smooth, for once -we had our rest.


End file.
